One Loving Two
by Layla99
Summary: How can one girl love two men? How can Inner and Outer's love be different? As Outer Sakura finds love, Inner loses herself and her reason of existence. One-shot. Implied NaruSaku and one sided SasuSaku.


One Loving Two

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know I should be working on Changed but I'm having a writer's block so I decided to try out my skills on One-Shots. Hm…this little plot bunny has been bothering me for a while so I decided to bring it to life, but personally, I found this story ending up being a bit too vague and confusing…sorry. Well, if you are confused, just email me. **

**(Inner's POV)**

Betrayal. That hated word. Foul, disgusting, odious. I can't seem find a suitable adjective to describe it clearly. The feeling that my heart cries out every time I'm betrayed is pain unimaginable. For the first time in my life, I'm experiencing a pain far greater then any physical wound. I've been deceived many times before, but never like this. This agonizing damage is lethal enough for me to consider death, but I know, I have to go on.

The rising sense of horror is suffocating me more and more as I gaze at his emotionless face. How can he be so cold? Can't he understand what I've sacrificed for him? I gave him everything. Every part of my soul, every last bit of my loyalty; yet, it's never enough for him. How could I have been so foolish as to give him what is most precious to me?

Kami! I'm so stupid. All I have to do is say three words. With three words, I can be free of him forever, but they just seem to be stuck in my throat. It's rather sad how easy it had been for me to say 'I love you'. Yet I can't say I hate you. Those simple words could make all the difference in my world, but they're frozen on my lips.

"Sasuke-kun."

Argh! I'm such an imbecile. 'Sasuke-kun?' how can that be all I'm able to say after seeing him after 4 long years. The ache in my soul is threatening to rip me apart. Naruto appearing out of thin air to stand next to me is my first observations. Why did this have to happen to me? How can one body, one person, love two men? I suppose it has a bit to do with having two minds. The Outer One, the one usually in control, loves that idiotic blonde Naruto. Not that he's a bad guy to love or anything. I admit, he's a really great person, and can grow on you, but no matter how hard I try, I love Sasuke. I can't deny the truth anymore. He's my only reason of existence, without him I'd cease to live.

Even saying those three words won't help me conceal my feelings. When I first truly met him, my heart, my whole being was drawn to him like a magnet. He was the only thing that gave me strength, the only thing that let me come out once in a while. Outer Sakura has always been influenced by my feelings for him, but she doesn't realize that it's not her own feelings that she is experiencing, but in fact, the blind love my Outer experiences is in fact mine, her Inner's, mine.

Slowly, slowly but surely, Outer is realizing her feelings for Naruto. Bit by bit, my reason for existence is being extinguished. At this rate, I know I'll disappear. It'll be like I never existed. All that'll be left, as my legacy, is the faint, but permanent mark on Sasuke. When he left that night four years ago, I had somehow managed to break my mental bonds to gain control of the body. That night I had been able to confess the extent of my love for him. Before, when I could only live through the life of Outer, I had only been able to hint my love using my influence over Outer. That night, all my restraints had disappeared leaving me with the chance to finally spill out my soul.

"Teme…you're back." I hear Naruto croak out. Outer Sakura is fighting the incredible urge to comfort Naruto with a hug and a kiss. I know that this was the end. I had known that a life like this was impossible, but now that it was coming to an end, the terror I'm feeling is so strong. Using the last bit of my strength, I, Inner Sakura, push myself to dominate the mindscape.

"Sasuke. Do you have any feeling's for me?" I ask softly. My voice is so sad and full of pain.

He gives me a cold and emotionless gaze, as he utters the heartbreaking word. "No."

My heart shatters. I know that my time was running out, Outer was fighting for control. A sob racks my voice as I whisper hoarsely, "I see…you don't have any feelings for me at all…"

Finally, Sasuke gives the killing blow, "Hn. Annoying. Get this into your head Sakura, I never did, and I'll never will."

I can feel the tears flowing down my face, and hear Naruto's shouts that are directed at the Uchiha. "I love you Sasuke-kun… Sayonara."

**(Outer's POV)**

With a snap, I felt Inner disappear. Just like that, without any warning at all. Inner was gone, and with her went all the love I ever felt for Sasuke. The feeling of dizziness is making it rather hard for me to think. I can see the worried face of Naruto-kun, and the emotionless, but slightly confused expression of Sasuke as I fall into blackness.

**(Regular POV)**

Naruto and Sasuke watched with surprise as Sakura suddenly blinked, a dazed look on her face. Naruto, being Naruto asked if Sakura was all right, his voice tense with concern. Sakura swayed, her face pale, and collapsed, unconscious.

-

-

Three days later, Sakura woke up in the hospital rather alarmed when she realized that Inner was gone. When Naruto told her what had happened, she blinked in confusion before claiming that she didn't remember ever telling Sasuke that she loved him. That day, a new love was born, but a old love died.


End file.
